You Gave Me Back The Paradise
by only-because3
Summary: “You look tired,” she says, lifting her hand off Holly’s belly and cupping his cheek. She rubs her thumb over his stubbled skin and God, he loves when she touches him even though he knows he shouldn’t.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! So, this is counting as part of my daily writing but I'm posting this one seperatly because I'm not done with it. I was hoping to finish it up today but I'm not gonna be home so I figured this was good enough. It's fairly randomy and kinda jumpy imo, but hopefully you all enjoy it!

* * *

She dries her hands on the orange towel, eyes locked with his in the mirror. She smiles softly, dressed in nothing but an old white wife beater and a pair of shorts that stop a little above her knees, fabric clinging to her new body. Her hair's pulled back into a messy bun and her face is a little greasy but he can't help but think that she looks almost disgustingly beautiful.

(He understands now why her parents pushed her towards religion so roughly; she was going to be a consistent target for men her entire life, something that is oh so very dangerous when she's only 16.)

"You alright Mr. Schue," she asks carefully and he forces his eyes to stay locked with hers. He nods, giving her a small smile in return before she walks out of the small bathroom and into the room where her daughter's sleeping.

He sighs and then walks down the hall towards his own bedroom but stops when he notices Quinn in her own doorway. There's a visibly shiver that runs through her (he can see the goosebumps form on her exposed skin) and he places a hand on her shoulder. "_You_ alright Quinn?"

She turns her head, profile outlined perfectly from the streetlight that's shinning in through parted blinds. He's not sure if she's smiling but she just kind of shrugs. "I could be." She turns a little more, looking him straight in the eyes now, a flirty though tired smile on her face.

He drops his hand. "Night Quinn." He walks down the hall and shuts his bedroom door behind him.

--

He finds her lying on her bed next to the baby. Her blonde hair is fanned out behind her, her legs curled up so that they touch her daughter's feet. She's still dressed in the black leggings and yellow tank top she wore to sleep the night before, her eyes blinking heavily as she smiles tiredly at Holly. "Hey," he says from the doorway, hands filled with his briefcase and jacket.

"Hey." Her hazel eyes glance over at him, smile widening just so. "Come lay with us."

That's not a good idea but the two of them look so peaceful and the sunlight spilling into the room makes her look heavenly and he suddenly finds himself lying next to Holly.

"You look tired," she says, lifting her hand off Holly's belly and cupping his cheek. She rubs her thumb over his stubbled skin and God, he loves when she touches him even though he knows he shouldn't.

"You too," he replies, eyes closing when she moves her hand to his neck, fingers massaging the spot that's most likely to kink when he sleeps funny. He feels Holly start to squirm next to him, small arms flailing for something. Quinn's legs slip between his own, feet tangling together as she rests her head in her hand.

"What's wrong baby?" She looks down at the squirming infant whose feet are kicking against her thigh, mouth opening to release an onslaught of cries. She glances at the clock behind her and sighs, sitting up and pulling away from Will completely.

He opens his eyes to see Quinn pulling up the hem of her shirt, Holly cradled against her. He _needs_ to look away; this is more than inappropriate.

She seems to sense his worry because she glances back at him just before she pulls down the breastfeeding flap on her bra. She opens her mouth as if to say something, _anything _but then Holly lets out a sharp cry and whatever could have been said is forgotten. She turns away from him slightly, pulling open the flap and coaxing Holly to latch on.

"Quinn?" She looks over her shoulder at him, worry etched all over his face. He wants to tell her that she needs to leave, that her being here is so _dangerous _and will likely lead to things they'll both regret. He wants to tell her that he should never come into this room because it's wrong. He wants to tell her that she needs to stop looking at him like that because it's awakening all these things inside him, all these things he shouldn't feel for a student.

But none of these words leave his mouth because he doesn't want to push her away. He wants to be closer even if he knows he can't be.

So he simply says, "We should get ice cream after dinner. It's a really nice day outside." She smiles and nods before asking him to grab her Chemistry book from the living room. "Of course." He gets off the bed as she readjusts, moving so that her back can rest against the wall. It takes him forever to find the book (it was hidden underneath half folded laundry [a mixture of onesies, Quinn's dresses, and his work shirts] on the couch) and when he walks back into the small room, Quinn's moving Holly so she lays against Quinn's bent legs.

He only sees her exposed breast for a split second, her fingers quickly securing the flap before she lifts her daughter, shirt still pulled up. "Sorry," she says though it's evident she's not. "Could you get me a burp rag?" She lays Holly against her shoulder, hand firmly patting her back, grabbing the rag and positioning it underneath the baby's head.

"I should've told you I was coming in," he mutters and Quinn rolls her eyes.

"It's okay. I don't mind," she says, pulling her shirt down before patting the baby's back again.

"It's inappropriate Quinn."

She locks eyes with him as he leans against the dark wooden crib. "I live with you. You were in the delivery room when I gave birth. I kinda think those two things trump seeing me feed my daughter on the inappropriate scale." She has a point but it doesn't change his mind. "Besides, you insist I call you Will when we're not at school. If I'm okay with you seeing me breastfeed, then you should be too."

A loud burp comes from the small baby next to her and she smiles, taking her attention off her teacher. "Big burp! Do you have another one or is that gonna be it?"

Whatever moment they were going to have, whatever else they would have discussed past that is gone. She cleans off Holly's face and he grabs the briefcase he put down earlier, moving into the living room to grade papers.

--

He thinks that moments like these were when he first developed this insane and sinful crush on Quinn Fabray. Moments when it seems like they're not teacher and student, but when they seem like just another happy couple in Lima.

They walk down the street next to one another, stroller in front of Quinn. They're coming back from the small ice cream parlor on 5th, the sun setting beautifully behind them. She's laughing at his story in a way that Terri never did (maybe it's because she actually knows the students mentioned, but something inside him thinks it's because she actually cares about his day), face looking much more happy than tired. She pulls her thin cardigan around her tighter, the cool breeze picking up slightly. "Karofsky never learns does he," she asks, watching him as he pulls the blanket up to cover Holly a little bit more.

Back at the apartment, he plays with the baby while Quinn takes a shower.

He doesn't notice her at first (he keeps making funny faces at the small baby, earning a few giggles out of the pint sized blonde) but Holly does, eyes looking past him and at the bathroom door. He turns to find Quinn standing in a short red towel, long wet hair being dried by a black one. Usually she wears her robe when she gets out but the past few days he's noticed that she's ditched it.

She sticks out her tongue which causes the baby to laugh, Quinn's smile getting wider. "You like it when we're silly huh baby?" She walks over to the pair, her cool fingers tickling the infant's neck.

He wants to say something about this being inappropriate (he's such a broken record) but then Quinn sits down next to him, small red towel inching up her pale legs. He loses all semblance of a coherent thought after that.

--

She can't sleep. She can hear Holly slumbering peacefully on the other side of the room, breathing even. She lays staring at the ceiling for hours until she can't take it anymore. She turns on the baby monitor and grabs the portable before she sneaks out of the room, tiptoeing to the master bedroom. She pauses at the door, eyes darting between Will and the empty half of the bed.

For a long time, she chalked this up to pregnancy brain. Her hormones were _so_ out of whack and Mr. Schue, _Will_, was being so nice to her she would've found it sickening if she wasn't so grateful. So during the remainder of her pregnancy she just kinda shrugged the more than friendly feelings she had for him off. Then she gave birth and they were still there and she just figured she needed a month or two for her body to straighten everything out.

Holly's four months now and she still wants him as bad as she did before. And she _knows_ it's wrong. Quinn's not stupid; she actually has a pretty level head on her shoulders. It's wrong and as he keeps saying 'inappropriate' but she's not sure she's ever wanted something so badly before, ever cared so much about a guy (_man_) before. She gets all these, as stupid and cliché as it sounds, butterfly feelings in her stomach most of the time she's with him (it was easier when she was pregnant; then she could blame it on the baby). And so she's resorted to teasing the shit out of him (something she isn't proud of but sometimes they lock eyes and she _knows_ he feels it too). This part though? She's not trying to tease him, she just wants to sleep and she can only remember how well she slept the night she gave birth, her fingers laced with his the whole time.

This is probably going to cross the line that's placed between them, or at the very least push it closer to him. "Will," she whispers, hands clutching the white monitor. He doesn't respond, just snores and she wrinkles her nose as she steps into the room, feet leading her to the side of the bed. "Will," she repeats, this time voice at a normal level. She pushes his shoulder and says his name one more time, finally waking up the man.

"Quinn? Is something wrong? Is Holly okay?"

She smiles softly and shakes her head. "I can't sleep." He looks confused and she suddenly feels very stupid. "Never mind. Go back to sleep." She turns to leave but she feels his hand on her arm.

She looks back at him, watching him yawn as he takes the baby monitor from her and sets it on the bedside table. He pulls back the blankets then, scooting towards the cold untouched side of the bed. "You already know what I'm going to say," he mumbles tiredly as she slips into the spot he just occupied.

"This is inappropriate, I know," she says with a small smile as the blankets envelop her. She breathes in deep, smelling him, a mixture of soap and the smell that souly belonged to him. Her hands stay towards her awkwardly. She wants to wrap her arms around him and burry her face in his chest but she knows she can't (she'd probably give him a heart attack if she did). She settles on tangling her legs with his, calves and feet intertwined as she tries to fall asleep.

She feels herself getting drowsy after a half an hour and suddenly she's too tired to care and so she gives in, rolling into the dip in the mattress between them. Her hands curl towards her so there's not contact like _that_.

She thinks he may have fallen asleep because he doesn't push her away, instead wraps an arm around her. She lets out a content sigh as their legs tangle further and her body moves closer to his. "What are we doing," he whispers sleepily, voice rough and hoarse. She lets her hands touch his chest, head tucked underneath his chin, breath shaky as it hits his skin.

"Nothing," she murmurs, fingers spreading over his chest, nails scraping lightly across skin.

"We shouldn't be doing this." He feels her sigh against him, his arm tightening around her (actions are clearly louder than words at this moment).

Suddenly he feels lips on his neck, two soft open mouthed kisses left on his cold skin. "Go to sleep," she says simply, ducking her head so that he couldn't see her face if he tried.

"You expect me to go to sleep after you do that?" He pushes her away from him slightly, just enough for him to see her face.

(_God_, she's so young.)

"We can't do this," he says and she frowns slightly.

"Shouldn't. We _shouldn't_ do this. We're perfectly capable of going down this road, you're just choosing not to," she retorts, licking her lips as she settles into the bed. "In this apartment, I'm not your student." Her eyes are locked with his. "Okay?"

It's not okay.

He kisses her anyway.

* * *

I feel so dirty and barely anything's happened yet lol. Yeah, Will/Quinn are my (now not so) secret ship. I feel as though I have no shame now either (first a threesome fic and now a teacher/student fic... It's quite possible I'm going to hell lol. Anyway, I'm hoping to get the rest up tomorrow if all goes well.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't even know what this is. I wanted angst and smut and it just turned into... love making *shudders* But, in case you all were wondering, I feel like the dirtiest person ever right now. I almost skipped out and backed out of the sex scene (which, to be fair, this is a far more censored version of what I could write) but I love ya guys and it's obvious that I lead up to sexy times. So I hope y'all enjoy! OH! And to the reviewer who said they hadn't really read any Quinn/Will fics like this, there are two over on archiveofourown [dot] org that are BRILLIANT! I suggest you (and everyone else) go check them out (Titles: Teach the World To Sing (In Perfect Harmony) and Every Rule I had).

* * *

It's hesitant but backed by so much want and Quinn finds herself underneath him, hands locked behind his neck. His knee is pressed against her and she unconsciously pushes down against it, a small groan being caught between them.

Holly chooses this exact moment to wake up. Quinn pulls away with an evident pout, eyes focused on the small white baby monitor. She can feel Will's hot breath against her face and neck, both of them falling utterly silent after the initial cry. It's silent for a minute, no sound coming from the monitor and Quinn's just about ready to look back at Will with a smile when Holly lets out a high pitched cry. "Seriously? She's been sleeping through the night every other night," Quinn whines, rolling out from underneath her teacher and off the bed.

She readjusts her tank top when she stands up (he doesn't even remember pushing it aside) and glances back at him apologetically before walking out of the room. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands as he tries to process what just happened. "Am I fucking stupid," he asks himself quietly as he listens to Quinn and the baby through the monitor.

"It's okay Holly, Momma's here," she says softly and he imagines Quinn picking up her baby girl and holding her close to her chest.

She's not hungry and not wet, he can tell by the sound of her cry (he shouldn't know that about a baby that isn't even his). She's woken up for literally no reason other than to be heard and he's taking this as a sign; he shouldn't have kissed Quinn, shouldn't have touched her, shouldn't have even let her in his bed.

The muffled sounds from the monitor go quiet and he assumes that she's turned off the one in Holly's room. He runs his hand tiredly over his head, sighing roughly. He's such an idiot. What the hell was he thinking? He knows she's been going through a lot which means he has to be the one to keep a level head. He can't indulge her daddy issues right now (no matter how much he'd like to). Right now, he doesn't even think he can look at her.

He lies back down on the bed but realizes he isn't going to go back to bed tonight. His mind is running a mile a minute and he can still hear Quinn moving around in the other room.

He shuts his eyes and relaxes his whole body (he tries to anyway).

She stands in the doorway of his room again, watching him try to sleep. She shouldn't do this to him. She should just back off, go back into the room he's so graciously given her and her daughter, and pretend this didn't happen.

But one thing that Quinn Fabray has learned better than anyone is that shit can't just be swept under the rug and forgotten about. It comes up one way or another and she's decided that she needs to start facing all her issues head on. "Will?" His eyes stay closed but she watches his muscles tense up.

"You need to leave," he whispers and she leans into the doorframe. "I shouldn't have done that."

"We have to talk about this," she says, crossing her arms underneath her chest and he shakes his head, rolling on to his side so that he can open his eyes but won't be able to see her. "We can't just pretend that it didn't happen."

"Yes we can."

She rolls her eyes and walks into the room. "That is not how you should handle _any _situation. We can't just avoid talking about it…You're whole issue with me is that I'm your student and that I'm underage which is funny because right now I'm the one who is sounding like the adult." She stares down at him from the side of the bed and drums her fingers on her arm.

"Quinn," he starts but she stops him before he can continue.

"I'm going to move out."

"_What_?" He sits up quickly and looks at her face form a small smile.

"You don't want me to move out. Why's that," she asks and he furrows his brow in confusion and repeats himself. She rolls her eyes and sits down on the edge of the bed, not touching him but she's close enough to feel the heat radiating off of him. "Tell me you wanted to kiss me." She doesn't look at him but instead at the closet across the room, hands folded properly in her lap.

"I'm not going to tell you that." He pushes a few fallen strands of blonde hair behind her ear and she shivers.

"Tell me you want me to stay."

He sits up like her now, their legs dangling off the side of the bed. "I want you to stay." She smiles but still doesn't look at him. She slips one hand into his, fingers lacing together flawlessly.

"Why?" He looks down at their hands and his brain tells him to let go of her hand.

"Because I like having you here." He glances back up at her face and notices her smile get a little wider, her thumb running softly over his knuckles.

"Why?" She's looking at him now and he has to look back down at their hands.

"Quinn…" She drops his hand and shakes her head, standing up quickly. He follows her with his eyes and sighs. "Quinn, please."

"Please what?" Her arms are crossed underneath her chest again and he realizes then how messy her hair is and how her tank top has a bit of a wet stain on the breast and how upset she looks.

He can't say it. "Will, all I want is to hear you say it. Because I know you think that I have issues which is the only reason I want you, which by the way isn't true, but I know you want me despite that. Just _please_ let me in." She's pleading with him and suddenly she's back by him, kneeling in front of him, her hands holding his carefully. She searches his face and when they finally lock eyes he takes in a deep breath. "I'm not going to tell you I love you because I probably don't, at least not right now. But I can tell you with all honesty that I think you could be the one thing I love just as much as Holly."

He smiles softly and she looks relieved, sighing lightly. "I want you to stay because I need, _want_, you here. Because you and Holly have become the best parts of my day and I haven't felt this happy in a long time." Her smile widens and then she's leaning forward and he's kissing her again and his brain is still telling him that this is wrong.

This is the first time since Terri lied to him that he starts thinking with his heart again.

They're back on the bed again, this time Quinn's shirt is on the ground. She kisses him with urgency, soft pale legs on either side of him. His hands trail up and down her back, unhooking the nursing bra she's wearing. He feels her tense for a moment, pulls away from his lips for a second, and he takes the chance to kiss his way down her neck, nipping lightly at her collarbone. "You're getting self-conscious on me now," he murmurs into her skin and she blushes slightly.

Her fingers thread through his hair, pulling his head back so that she can look at his face. "I had a baby recently. It _is_ still kinda gross what's going on with my boobs." He rolls his eyes and returns his head to her chest, biting at her nipple before swirling his tongue around the other. She arches into his mouth and before she knows it, she's on her back, his lips continuing their wet path down her stomach.

When he reaches her leggings, his thumbs hook under the elastic band, grabbing her underwear in the process. He pulls them down slowly and Quinn shifts her hips in assistance, arms coming up to lay on her stomach (she's not ashamed of her post body baby but she's not even close to looking like she did during her Cheerio days).

The rest of her clothes find their way on to the open floor next to her shirt and Will is eye level with her again. He's smiling and it makes her smile too, her arms looping around his neck as she leans up to kiss him.

They stay like that for a long time and it's kinda perfect. Just laying there and kissing each other like they have all the time in the world. But then her hips shift almost impatiently against him, feeling him hard against the inside of her thigh.

Soon his boxers are gone, a condom replacing them and he's slipping inside her and it hurts just like it did the first time. But this time it's a good hurt and she relaxes underneath him, pushing into him when he thrusts forward. He's nothing like Puck and she's nothing like Terri and it seems like hours before he finally jerks forward and she shudders underneath him breathlessly.

He collapses on her, sweat slicked bodies forming together comfortably and her nails dig into his back as she tries to steady her breathing. "Oh my gosh," she mutters and he isn't sure if he should smile against her skin.

She lifts his head from the crook of her neck and smiles widely before she kisses him again.

He smiles against her lips and for the first time in a _very_ long time, they're both happy_._


End file.
